The technology detailed below has many novel aspects and applications. For expository convenience, this disclosure focuses on one particular application—a system for linking print media to electronic content. The technology, however, is not so limited, and may more generally be viewed as a system for linking any object (physical or electronic) to a corresponding networked or local resource.
In accordance with the exemplary application of the present invention, an imperceptible code is embedded within print media, such as magazine advertisements or articles, direct mail coupons or catalogs, bank- or credit-cards, and business cards. When recognized by a suitably-enabled PC camera, that code automatically directs an associated web browser to a destination chosen by the producer of the print media. That destination, e.g., a web page, can provide additional information or services—more timely and/or more extensive than that provided by the print material. By such arrangement, more efficient internet navigation and access is provided to consumers, and more effective means for linking readers to e-commerce points of sale is provided to advertisers.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the inventors' technology will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.